The Day the Darkness Won
by fleeing-mouse
Summary: Voldemort has taken over Hogwarts. Features Draco Malfoy, the Dark Lord's right-hand man, and a very confused Ginny. Strange things are happening to Ginny. Secrets abound, and more twists to come. Please read!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello readers. Thank you for even looking at my story. This idea wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to try writing it. I'm not sure where it's going to end up, I just have a few ideas that I need to get out. Please review so I know if you like it and I should continue.

Ginny ran, sweat trickling down her neck. The Forbidden Forest was thick with trees and she darted through them at breakneck speed. She wouldn't have been able to run this fast if she had not been running for her life.

"Stop running Ginevra and I might go easy on your torture!" Yelled the voice of Avery Knot a ways behind her in the woods. She was thankful for the thick forest, the only thing that was protecting her from a spell from his deadly wand. _Run Ginny!_ She thought to herself. _Keep running, not much longer. You'll make it_. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, but she couldn't stop. She wouldn't stop.

"Oh Ginny." She heard called from behind her. Knot sounded satisfied with something. "Look who I have. It's your friend Luna."

She stopped suddenly, but still didn't turn around. _Keep going! _She urged herself. _He's lying, Luna's hiding._ Still she couldn't shake her fear that he might actually have Luna. She began to run again, though not as fast as before.

"GINNY, RUN!" She heard the piecing scream of Luna yelling to her. "RUN AWAY AND DON'T LOOK BACK, GINNY!"

_No! No, Knot could be magicing his voice to sound like Luna. It's not really her._ _But what if it is?_ She couldn't shake the thought. She stopped and hid behind a large tree, knowing she would never forgive herself if he did have Luna and she just kept running. Knot's footsteps were getting closer and she could see Luna's fighting form flying along behind him against her will. _Oh GOD! He does have her!_

He was getting closer and she knew she had to do something, had to help her friend. He was 35 feet away… 30 feet… 28 feet… She drew her wand and stepped out from behind the tree just as he reached 25 feet from her. "STUPIFY!" She yelled, but he ducked at the last moment and the curse zoomed by him and hit Luna full on in the face.

She crumpled and Knot thrust his wand out and yelled "CRUCIO!" She dodged the curse, but only by diving off to the side. "Stupify!" Knot yelled this time and she just had time to pull herself behind a tree before the curse hit exactly where she had been laying.

She quickly peeked out from one side of the tree and yelled "impedimentia!" Knot dodged this curse too, but with much less ease than the last time. Knot used a different tactic this time. He knelt down by the crumpled form of Luna and pointed his wand at her.

"Toss your wand out and come out from behind the tree now Ginevra." He called dangerously. "Or I swear on Salazar's name, I'll kill her. And not with the usual killing curse either, I have something much more painful in store for the little mudblood."

Ginny didn't hesitate, she did as he asked and was standing before him with no wand. "Stupefate." He said simply and she was unable to move, frozen in place. "I think I'll put on a show for you _Ginny_." His voice dripped with mockery when he said her name. "Enervate." He said as he pointed his wand at Luna. She was aroused from her sleep and he kicked her sharply in the stomach. Ginny tried so hard, but she couldn't move. "Crucio!" He yelled, subjecting Luna to excruciating pain. Ginny was forced to watch as he tortured Luna to death, because she couldn't blink either.

It was the most horrible sight that her 16 year-old eyes could ever imagine. One of her best friends in the world being brutally murdered by a thoroughly evil man. She wished that the spell had taken away her hearing so that she didn't have to hear Luna's horrible screams. When she was finally dead Knot began to slowly walk toward Ginny with his wand held laxly in his hand. He was completely casual as if he had just done nothing more exciting than sit and read book, not murder somebody. He was just inches from her face now.

"Sorry _Ginny_," he said mockingly, "I'm afraid _we'll_ have to wait for later before we can play." That was the last thing she heard before her whole world went black.

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, I decided to get right to the action. No, it's not over unless everybody hates it and wants me to not write anymore. Sorry it was so short, but that seemed like the perfect place to cut it off. If you like it I should have the next chapter up by December 19th. I have another story going too, it's called _A Blazing Rivalry_, it's a Lord of the Flies fanfiction and that was a shameless plug for it. Please review, I really want to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for your encouraging reviews!

Ginny stirred, it was dark and silent. She couldn't see anything. _Am I dead?_ She thought. _Is this what it feels like to be dead? Where's Luna? She should be here if I'm dead. She…_ Ginny refused to let herself even think about Luna's horrible death. _It's dark, why can't I see? Noise… there's lots of noise._ And she heard it, loud raucous talking and some laughter. _Maybe I'm in heaven, everybody seems happy._ Then her blindfold was removed and she saw. She saw her surroundings for the first time and realized that a large number of people were not happy. Then, she remembered the happenings before the incident in the woods.

_Flashback_

_Students running and screaming, trying to get away from the masked Death Eaters. "Where's Harry?! Where's Dumbledore?! Where's Harry?!" Someone screams. Dumbledore didn't want to leave the school, but he had to, so did Harry. The prefects and older kids try to protect themselves and younger kids. It wasn't going well. The front doors are thrown open and students gush out like water in a breaking dam. Most don't even make it into the Forbidden Forest before being struck down by Death Eaters and Slytherins._

_End Flashback_

Now, there were people all around. Death Eaters and Slytherins were sitting at the four house tables. The inner circle of Death Eaters were sitting at the staff table, and in Dumbledore's usual spot sat none other than Lord Voldemort. She saw now that she was sitting on the ground in front of the staff table with all of the other prisoners. But, it couldn't be all of the prisoners, there were only girls. _Where are the boys?_ She thought.

"Hello my loyal followers." Boomed the cold voice of Voldemort. "We have taken Hogwarts!" He screamed to the cheers of his followers. "I sit here in _Dumbledore's_ seat." He spit out the name like it was some vile thing. "As a reward for your efforts I have these young _ladies_ for you." Ginny's eyes got wide in horror. _What's going to happen to us?_

"But first, is there any girl in here with the desire to join my side?" Voldemort asked the group. Nobody answered. "Nobody?" Not that he would have let them do it easily. "I'm giving you the chance of a lifetime you little bitches." He yelled out. "Nobody wants to take it, eh? Allright, we'll begin the auction." _Auction?_

Avery Knot, who had been sitting at the staff table, got up and pulled one of the girls to her feet. It was HERMIONE! _She's alive, oh, thank God she's alive. _"This is Hermione Granger," Veldemort boomed, "friend of the famous _Harry Potter_. She is a gift for one of my most loyal supporters," He paused. "Mr. Severus Snape." Ginny gasped at seeing him at the staff table in his usual seat. _He's a TRIPLE agent, and all this time I thought he was loyal to Dumbledore. _Hermione was dragged by Knot up to Snape

There were many girls, but they seemed to come to Ginny quickly. "Why, is that Ginevra Weasly?" Voldemort asked sounding mildly surprised. "You have grown a lot since I saw you last. You have had quite a fall from grace, haven't you?" He asked looking at her bruised and dirty form. "Because we have a history, Ginevra, I will give you one more chance to join my side." She said nothing. "Ok, you will eventually be a gift for Mr. Draco Malfoy who is off on my business right now, but for now let's see who I can get to take care of you." The room was noticeably quieter, most of the men wanted Ginny. "Blaise Zabini." He said and she got to her Knot pulled her up. He was gripping her arm roughly and causing bruises, she didn't so much as wince.

She didn't even struggle, but walked over to Blaise at the staff table who was looking very cocky. _Malfoy! I can't believe that I'm going to have to listen to Malfoy. And Zabini too! _

A/N: Short, but it got the point across. I hope you like it after all the action in the first chapter. I will get the next chapter out by tomorrow because this is so short and I didn't expect to end this chapter here. I just wanted to get something up for you guys to read. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, sorry about how short last chapter was, but I hope you liked it anyway. I didn't like it too much, but it served its purpose.

"I might let you keep them. I might kill them." Voldemort announced, talking about the girls. "You know what's going to happen to the boys." The room was filled with chuckling, and Ginny looked questioningly at Blaise who just smirked at her much like Draco would. "You have served me well today, now you may go to your rooms."

"Thank-you my Lord." The entire group of women and men Death Eaters boomed in unison. They rose and began to leave, those that had girls with them pulled the girls to their feet and dragged them along. Again, Ginny didn't struggle, but walked briskly beside Blaise. She knew she would get there anyway, and she didn't want to stretch the process any longer than necessary. Being around Voldemort made her nervous, even if his younger self, Tom Riddle, had not.

They came to Blaise's room which turned out to be a very large un-used classroom right next to the former Gryffindor dormitory. It didn't look like a classroom any more. It was a very lavishly furnished room with dark wood, and a lot of rich green on the bed. Blaise closed the door with a final echoing click.

"Eager to get here, were you?" He asked cockily.

"What do you want with me, Zabini?" She asked angrily. He just smirked more and started walk towards her. "Just stay away from me." She told him.

"Relax Ginny," He said in a low purring voice as he got closer and closer to her. She hadn't realized that she was backing away from him until she hit a wall. "You know, you look really sexy when you're scared." He said in the same voice, this time with half-lidded eyes.

"Please…" she pleaded. "Don't do this."

"Don't you want it?"

"No." She said again.

He sighed heavily, turned around, and ran his hands through his black hair. "Relax Weasley, I'm not going to if you don't want me too." He said. "Not that I don't want to." He said cockily. "You're not mine, you're Draco's."

"I'm not Draco's!" She said angrily. "I don't belong to anybody." He chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Look around Weasley." He said while laughing. "Look at where you are." He laughed. "You're in my bedroom." More laughing. "My fucking bedroom." Laugh. "And if you weren't…" Laugh. "Draco's…" laugh. "You'd be underneath me on that bed screaming my name." He continued laughing, drew out his wand, and conjured case of brandy (A/N: I don't know what those metal things that hold brandy are called.) "You're a prisoner of war, Weasley. And you belong to Draco." There was a long pause while he drank and she thought.

"Before you're entirely shit-faced, will you answer just one question I have? Please?" She asked hopefully.

"That depends, what dill _you _do for _me_?" He asked coolly while arching his eyebrows in a very Draco way.

"What do you want?" She asked skeptically.

"Sex." He said with a smirk.

"So get a girlfriend." She said angrily.

"I don't need a girlfriend." He told her. "I like virgins. I like being the first."

"I would never have sex with you!" She said in the same way that she talked before.

"Then there is something else that you could do for me." He said slyly.

"And you'll answer my question?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want?"

"Just go down on me, that's all."

"It's not that important to me." She said and he laughed. "Continue getting smashed."

"I will." He said while laughing, and then he took another huge swig of brandy.

Blaise is a bastard, but I could have it much worse. Poor Hermione. Or Luna when she… and Ginny stopped herself, she wouldn't think about Luna and what happened to her. Blaise was completely drunk now. 

"C'mon Ginny," he slurred, "you know you want it."

"Stop it, Zabini!" She said as he chased her around the room.

"I tried to be nice Ginny!" He yelled. "But nothing works with you!" He was yelling now. He easily caught her and pinned her against the wall. She winced. "Will you?!" He yelled. She shook her head and he slapped her across the face hard. She whimpered and tried to turn away from him. He punched her in the stomach and she tried to double over but he wouldn't even let her do that. He let her go and backhanded her causing her to land on the ground. Blood spilled from her lip onto cold stone floor. He kicked her and she balled up. He kicked her over and over as she tried to get away.

She cried and her salty tears mixed with her blood and the dirt on her skin. "Please… Blaise… please." He coughed out along with some blood. He stopped. He sobered immediately at the sight of the bloody mess in front of him. But mostly it was her voice choking out his name that made him notice the damage he had done. Then, everything went black again.

A/N: There's chapter 3. There were way too many sexual references in that chapter. I don't like the way this story is going at all. In fact, I almost hate it. If you like it I'll continue, though. Or if you have any suggestions for changes I'll consider them. Draco will make his entrance soon. P.S. Blaise isn't necessarily a bad person, he just gets violent when he's drunk. All will be explained, so don't hate him just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank-you for reviewing. I had no clue what to do for this chapter. I hope I succeeded in making it interesting.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly. She was still lying on the stone floor. She was sore all over but nothing felt broken and she could move easily. There was blood caked on her face and a little bit in her hair. She stood and walked over to the bed where Blaise was sleeping. She looked for his wand, but couldn't find it anywhere. She remembered the night before vividly and was so angry that she walked right up to the side of the bed and slapped him hard across the face.

His eyes snapped open as she began to walk away from his bed. His hand darted out and he grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. He pulled her to him quickly and hard enough so that she fell on top on him. "I fucking healed you, didn't I?" He asked angrily.

"Let go of me." She replied.

"No, you need to learn not to disrespect your betters."

"As if. Now let go of me."

"Don't make me hit you again." He threatened. He didn't want to hit her just like he didn't mean to the first time, but it was too late to be nice. He rose his hand as if to smack her but he instead let go of her wrist and pushed her to the ground. He got out of bed and towered over her. "I'm not going to warn you again."

"Will you please let clean up and get the blood off myself?" She asked as he looked down at her menacingly.

"Yes." He said after thinking for a second. "There's a bathroom over there," he said pointing his wand at the wall and causing a door to appear. She got up and began to walk over to the door. She slowly began to close it and he didn't object.

Once the door was closed she leaned back against it and sank to the ground in temporary relief. Blaise didn't scare her when he was like this, but his threats now held meaning after last night. She remembered that she was in there to clean the blood off herself and she walked to the sink. She saw just how beat up she was in the mirror. He had healed her broken bones and bad cuts, but he hadn't bothered with the bruises and the little cuts on her face.

She turned on the taps of the sink and began splashing some water up into her face. The caked blood began to come off creating a deep red in the sink. Soon her faced was clear of blood and she began working on her hair.

"Take a shower while you're in there, you never know when Draco's coming back." Blaise called from the other room. She noticed a shower that she hadn't thought was there before. _Zabini must have made it appear. _She mused as she began removing her dirty clothing. After her shower she noticed that her clothes were no longer on the floor where she left them.

"Really funny Zabini!" She yelled. "Give me my clothes!" A green robe appeared on a hook by the shower. "C'mon Zabini, please give me my clothes!" She called again. There was no answer so she slipped on the robe and wiped some steam the mirror. Her black eye had faded and so had the little cuts. _Where are all my bruises?_ She removed the robe to examine the skin on her arms and stomach. Surely enough, there were deep purple bruises there, and what's more, her black eye had returned along with the cuts. She ran her hand over the little ruptures and her eye.

She brought her hand to the mirror and touched it with one finger, as if it could be the mirror that was making her body react so weirdly. It was cold, very cold. To her shock the mirror around her finger began to ripple. The ripples were small but the began to get bigger as her finger slowly sunk into the glass, engulfing her finger in harsh cold. _What's going on!? What's wrong with this mirror!_

"Ginny!" Blaise yelled. "Get out here right now!" She tore her finger from the mirror. Her bruises and cuts disappeared, but she didn't notice because she was busy picking the robe up off the ground. She made sure that she was thoroughly covered by the robe and then left the bathroom.

The chair across the room was turned around and clearly occupied because of the pointy wizard hat that could be seen peaking above the high chair-back. "Zabini…" She said shakily, moving closer to the chair. There was no answer and she stopped walking. "Who's there?" She asked in the same way, holding her ground. Still no answer.

The man rose from the chair. She gasped but did not falter as she looked him straight in the eyes, eyes that had not changed since she had met had met him in her first year at Hogwarts.

Lord Voldemort stood before her. She did not cower as some would before him, she just looked with stony eyes on his aged appearance. Not that he was extremely old, but he was considerably older than the last time she had seem him. He was no longer Tom Riddle.

From his shiny black shoes to the Sorting Hat sitting on top of his head he radiated evil. Still she held her ground and refused to cower.

"Ginevra," he said softly in a deep voice. "It's wonderful to see you again."

She steeled herself, steadied her voice. "Lord Voldemort." She said coldly and placidly.

A/N: What's up with Ginny's injuries? What's wrong with the mirror? Why is Voldemort there? When the hell is Draco going to come into this story!? All answers will come eventually. Thanks for reading. Pretty please with a cherry on top, review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Thank-you for the positive comments in your reviews, they really make me happy. I might write more than usual now. I really hope you like it.

"Ginevra Weasly." He addressed her again. "You have grown."

"Most people do when they age six years." She said distantly.

"Still as impudent as always I see." He said with a chuckle. "I hope you know that I would tolerate this behavior from no other." He seemed vaguely amused at her attempt to appear dignified and uncaring.

"We have a bit of an extenuating circumstance on our _relationship_, don't we." She said while looking directly into his eyes. It wasn't a question, just another cold and distant comment.

"Are you really this cold with all of your old friends, Ginevra?" He said with a smirk.

"We were hardly friends… _Riddle_." She spat out daringly. He looked a little angry now. _Stupid, stupid move!_ She still held her ground.

"You are the only one, Ginevra, who I would allow to call me such a disgusting name."

"It's _your_ name." She said, regaining her nerve. He drew his wand and she had to fight with herself to keep from trying to run. Before she gave in to the feeling he turned the wand on himself. Suddenly, the tall evil man standing in front of her was replaced by the figure of his seventeen year-old self. He looked innocent enough, except for his eyes, which showed his evil and always had.

She almost sighed with relief when he put his wand away, but she contained herself. He began walking towards her with his school robes swishing. He had a head boy pin on his chest and he polished it mockingly with his sleeve. For the first time she looked at the sorting hat on his head. The hat's mouth was sewn shut and it looked, for all intensive purposes, dead.

"What did you do to it?" She asked in mild alarm.

"What?" He asked back, genuinely perplexed.

"The sorting hat!"

He chuckled. "It should have told the mudbloods to go home, not sorted them into the three bastard houses." He paused. "You should have been a Slytherin, Ginevra." He said while tutting.

"That hat said otherwise." She said boldly.

"You are brave to talk to me like this, Ginevra. I would have killed anyone else by now."

"And why am I so special?"

"We have a history, and I have great plans for you little girl." Considering his body only appeared to be a year older than hers this statement was more than a little funny for Ginny to hear.

"I'm not little anymore, Riddle."

"I know." She had aged so much and was probably more mature than a lot of people much older than herself because of her experience with him six long years ago.

"What plans?"

"You're not old enough yet, Ginevra." He told her. "And hardly strong enough." He wouldn't go into specifics and she knew better than to press the matter further. "Anyway," he said lightly, "I wanted you to be the first to see me in my new form. This is how my life should have been when I was seventeen, and that's how I'm going to live. Like I'm seventeen."

"I'm very happy for you." She said sarcastically. "Living out your life's dream like this."

He chuckled softly. "So bold." He said describing her. "You have a spirit as fiery as your hair, Ginevra. I hope it doesn't get you into too much trouble." He began walking towards the door. "I'll see you soon." She didn't say anything and he left without another word.

She waited a minute, standing perfectly still and holding her breath in apprehension. He didn't come back in and Blaise seemed to be gone. She exhaled deeply and almost sunk into the chair that Voldemort had just been sitting in when it dawned on her that she was in the room all alone.

She ran to the door to try to open it. The old brass handle wouldn't turn. She tried pushing against it and even ran into it a few times, but it wouldn't give. She then ran to

Blaise's night table and tried to pull the drawer open, but it wouldn't budge. She tried every drawer and door in the room but none of the drawers would open and the only door that would was the one to the bathroom.

She eventually sat in the chair and waited for Blaise to come back, which he did in very short period of time. He looked very proud of himself as she flung open the door and sauntered over the threshold. "Guess who was just got a promotion in the world of Death Eaters?" Blaise asked smugly.

"I don't know. Could it be _you?_" She asked wryly and sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, it is!" He said happily, completely ignoring her sarcasm.

"That's great, Zabini!" She said with a big fake smile. "Can I have my clothes back now?"

"No." He answered shortly. "But you can have this." He pulled out his wand and sent a spell hurling at her. She threw herself out of the chair and flat onto the floor. "Hold still." He told her.

The next spell hit her and she was suddenly wearing a strapless green dress with a skirt that fanned out stylishly. She had black heels and a little black purse also. Her hair was up in a fancy twist. "What the…" She started to say as she got up off the floor.

"The Dark Lord has requested our presence at dinner, Weasley." He explained. "We thought you should look nice."

A/N: I don't know if that was long enough or if enough happened to make it it's own chapter. Don't worry, so far this is just the tip of the ice-burg for my story and Draco will be a major character. He will make his appearance soon. Probably not in the next chapter but almost definitely in the one after that. Oh, and don't worry all the questions will be answered eventually. The next chapter will be up before Wednesday. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I haven't updated for a while. I was holding out for a review on chapter five, but I didn't get any : (. I decided to write the next chapter anyway. Enjoy, please review.

Blaise gripped the top of Ginny's arm in his hands. He steered her through the door and began walking down the corridor. She walked without struggle, noticing that all of paintings adorning the walls had been slashed to ribbons.

"I guess you found the Bruise-B-Gone in the medicine cabinet." Blaise remarked as the started descending the grand staircase leading to the lobby and the great hall.

"Yeah." Ginny answered. She had a feeling that she shouldn't tell Blaise the truth, so she didn't.

They came to the double doors of the great hall and Blaise opened one. He bowed sarcastically and gave a flourish with his hand toward the opening. There was silence as the door opened and Ginny looked in on a chilling sight. There was utter and complete silence. It looked just as it had before except for everybody wearing fancier clothes, and Voldemort missing from the staff table. Lucius Malfoy was there, though, sitting close to the center of the staff table.

All eyes were on Blaise and Ginny as they walked into the vast room. Ginny took a deep breath and looked straight forward at Dumbledore's empty seat. _If only Dumbledore was there. Just a few days ago, he was. Hermione and Harry were talking and Ron was stuffing his face…_ Ginny reminisced in her head. _Ron! Where is he?_ It hadn't donned on her until now that she had no clue where her brothers were, whether her family was ok, where Harry was.

Suddenly, as they were only just a couple of feet into the room Blaise gripped her arm tightly and forced her to stop walking. "Wait here." He hissed into her ear before he started walking again. She stopped and stood there dumbly, not knowing what to do. The room continued to stare at her and she scanned the staff table. Blaise had sat down and there were only two empty seats now. One for Tom Riddle and the other presumably for Draco.

Suddenly she felt an arm circling around her waist and she quickly snapped her head around to reveal a smirking Tom Riddle. "Ginevra," he whispered in her ear as she leaned away from him slightly, "how nice of you to wait for me, you look nice." He forced her to walk with him down the aisle. She walked smoothly and kept her head high, not looking at the crowd staring at her.

They stood right in front of the staff table and he forced her to kneel on the step leading to the table. He went to his seat and let his eyes bore into her, allowing a smirk to grace his face. "Hello my minions." He addressed the group.

"My lord!" They all boomed in unison.

"We have a guest with us tonight, Ginevra Weasley." He announced. "You may remember me giving her ample chances to join my side…"

The death eaters murmured "yes".

"And I gave everybody else the same chance, Ginevra?"

"Yes." She answered through gritted teeth.

"Do you wish that you had chosen differently?" He asked her.

"No." She said quietly.

"I didn't think so." He said with a chuckle. "Let's see if they think differently". The young dark lord waved his hand and the large double doors flew open. A large death eater, wearing his mask, walked into the room followed by a dirty group of girls, the same girls that Ginny had seen in this very room last night. They looked bruised and battered, most of them had large amounts of blood on their skin and clothes. Another death eater came in after them.

"Come and stand by me, Ginevra." Young Voldemort ordered. She had no choice but to obey. She stood beside him where he sat at the table and watched the procession on sad, scared girls. They lined up facing the table and most of them were looking at Ginny in shock. They were dirty, bloody, and dressed in ragged clothing. She was clean, seemingly unharmed, and dressed in elegance. Every look they gave her seemed to say, "you're a traitor, Ginny Weasley."

"I am going to give each of you another chance." He said with a grin. The girls looked at each other, confused. "Let's start at this end of the line," he said, pointing to the right side. Most of the girls said that they still didn't want to join his side. Hermione was in the middle of the line.

"I will never join your side! And I can't believe you did, Ginny! What would your brother say?" She said scornfully to Ginny.

"Hermione, I…" Ginny tried to explain.

"Shh, sweetheart." Tom said loudly while pulling Ginny to him and practically making her sit on his lap. "Don't struggle." He whispered as she tried to pull away. "You don't have to answer to this mudblood." He told her, loud enough so that the whole room could hear.

"She…" Ginny tried to say that Hermione was not a mudblood, but she was again silenced by Voldemort.

Out of the many girls, there were seven who decided to become death eaters. They were lead into a small room off of the great hall. Ginny suddenly remembered Harry walking into that same small room after his name had been mysteriously pulled out of the goblet. The other girls were forced to leave the room.

Suddenly, food appeared on the four house tables, and as soon as Voldemort gave the ok the death eaters began to eat. Meanwhile, he pulled Ginny up and forced her to walk towards the small room that the seven girls had just disappeared into. The other death eaters at the staff table followed them into the room. Just inside the girls were sitting at a table with empty plates in front of them.

Voldemort tossed Ginny at Blaise who caught her and held her back by the wall. "Hello ladies!" Voldemort boomed. "You must be hungry."

"Yes, sir." They said quietly. Ginny could see that they were all very young, probably first and second years.

"What smart girls you are, to join me." He told them. He looked back at Ginny, who had a disgusted look on her face. "It looks as if Ginevra disagrees, oh well." He looked back at the girls. "Time to cleanse the world of cowardly filth like you."

They looked confused as the table in front of them disappeared. The chairs were next and they came crashing down to the floor. "No, don't!" Ginny yelled, trying to break out of Blaise's grip.

"Torture and kill them." Voldemort said nonchalantly with a wave of his hand. "I don't care how you do it, just do it now!" The death eaters in the room, all members of the inner circle, suddenly moved to do their lords bidding. Blaise kept holding Ginny as she struggled to free herself. _NO, they're so young! He can't kill them!_ She thought furiously. She was powerless to help, so she at least tried to turn away. Blaise let her.

"Make her watch!" Voldemort ordered Blaise. "Let her see what is happening to the weak, what will eventually happen to all of their kind! There's no escape for them Ginevra, no matter what they do they have to lose!"

Half an hour later Ginny was being dragged back to Blaise's room. "You sick bastard," she screamed as she fought at Blaise. "Let me go!" The shrieks still rang in her ears ad the memory of the sights all but crowded her current vision. When they got to the room Blaise flung the door open and shoved Ginny inside so forcefully that she fell to the hard stone floor.

"I'm going out drinking, you better not mess up the fucking room!" He said angrily as he slammed the door.

She ran to the bathroom and immediately began retching into the toilet. _Don't think about it!_ She told herself furiously. _It didn't happen. Just pretend it didn't happen._ She stood and walked to the sink. She looked at her red eyes, pale face, and disheveled hair. She rinsed her mouth out and when she brought her head back up she was surprised to see that the bruises and small cuts had returned. Her hand shot to her face and she felt the small bumpy cuts on her face.

Ginny slowly let her hand glide forward and very lightly touch the mirror. Every finger caused a small ripple in the glass. She let her hand sink into the frigid cold of the glass. Her arm followed, and then she unthinkingly let her shoulder and head be pulled into the cold. Soon the whole upper half of her body was immersed in the mirror.

_It's cold! Why did I do this!_ She tried to pull herself out, but found that she was being sucked further and further into the mirror. Her feet were lifted up off the ground and very soon, she was beyond the glass. It was freezing. She tried desperately to get out of the cold, but the mirror was suddenly as solid as it should have been in the first place.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I tried really hard to make it interesting, hope it wasn't boring. Please review, I'd ask a thousand times, but I think that would just annoy you.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to everybody that reviewed the last chapter. I decided to change the summary to hopefully draw in more readers, my sincerest apologies if that confused anybody.

It wasn't hard for Blaise to find people to go to the bar with him. He had a lot of friends during his Hogwarts days, which, though it seemed longer, were only four days ago. He was also a prominent member of the inner circle, so it was no surprise that whenever he entered a bar, all populated with death eaters and other dark folk these days, almost everybody in the place rushed to buy the seventeen year-old boy a drink. A father that smacked him around, a mother that didn't care; it was the recipe for a heavy drinker, which Blaise had privately been since he was in his fourth year at school.

The bar-of-the-night was a crowded, smoke-filled place that you could hardly hear your own thoughts in. He wasn't the kind of guy that would sit at the bar and drown himself in hard liquor while telling the bartender his troubles, he was the life of the party. He and Draco were the center of attention for every Slytherin bash that they had had in school, their natural charisma made it that way. Draco could drink socially and stay respectable, it took a lot to get him drunk. Blaise, on the other hand, didn't drink much in public because he knew how it would turn out, with him punching some poor sucker that pissed him off.

After several hands of poker he was getting sick of the noise, and just wanted the relief of the bottle, so he got up and began to walk towards the door. He was looking at the ground and all he saw was a pair of expensive black shoes in his path. He looked up…

"Hi, Zabini." The person said.

While all of this was going on Ginny was still in the mirror. She was freezing cold and shaking. She had been pounding on the solid portal for a couple of hours now, and the thick stone walls had made sure that nobody had heard her cries for help. Her lips were now turning blue. _I'm going to die._ She thought. _I'm going to die in a mirror._ _Fred and George should make a joke product like it. They could call it: Weasley's Mirror of Mayhem!_ She shook her head hard. She didn't want to continue on in this way of thought because it was only a matter of time before she got stuck on the thought of whether or not they were still alive.

It was so cold. She started to feel numb. She looked at her hands and realized that they were turning purple. It was completely dark behind the mirror, an endless expanse of darkness that the light passing through from the bathroom hardly began to illuminate. She sat on the smooth dark ground, which felt like glass and she hugged her knees to her chest. She furiously rubbed her bare arms with her hands, but that did nothing to warm them and it was hard for her to move much. She let her head rest on her knees and felt her breathing become shallow. She was tired. Much too tired.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand wrap roughly around her arm and pull her up and towards the rippling mirror. The hand pulled her into warmth and light, the warmth and light of Blaise Zabini's bathroom. She tried to see who the person was, but she couldn't make her eyes focus. Then the only world she knew was darkness.

When she woke up it was warm and dark. _I'm back home, in my own bed! Waking up from a horrible dream!_ But the bed was too thin and hard. Not at all like the lumpy comfort of her bed at home or the thick, heavy, softness of a Hogwarts bed. She could tell that there was a thin canopy around her bed, magicked so that it wouldn't let in the light. Even her pajamas were, surely, not her own. They were made of a thick, coarse fabric. She slowly slid the curtain, afraid of what she might reveal. The room was very large, and the only thing in it was her small bed.

She knew right away that she was in her own Hogwarts room. Right up the stairs from the Gryffindor common room. None of the old beds were there and it was all bare stone. Even her stuff, which had been strewn around only a few days ago was gone. She got up and walked to the door leading to the stairs that would take her to the common room.

As she opened the door she could see the room that had once been beautiful gold and maroon. It was now green, silver, and black, and its most prominent decoration: a platinum-haired, aristocratic, boy sitting leisurely in one of the leather couches, his cold eyes staring up at her. _Malfoy! Oh, my God! Malfoy's back! But back from where? Does it really matter?_

"I see you're awake, Weaslette." He drawled.

"Aren't you the observant one, Malfoy," She shot back venomously.

"What a way to talk to the person who, just recently, saved your life." He remarked while tutting. "Come down here." He commanded, seeing that she had stopped at the top of the stairs.

She descended the stairs, matching his cold stare with one of her own. "You're the one that pulled me out of the…"

"Mirror, yes. Good thing that I was there, too." He said.

"Why is that?" She asked as she began to sit in the leather chair that was furthest from him.

"Not just anybody could have pulled you out." He said, deliberately not truly answering her question.

"And, why is _that_?" She asked through clenched teeth, quickly becoming annoyed by his vague answer.

"Not everybody is like us, I'm afraid." He said in mock disappointment.

"Like _us!_ I'm nothing like _you_!" She spat. "You're a disgusting bastard! You death…"

"Death eater?" He asked calmly while raising one eyebrow in a questioning way.

"Yes. You and your _kind_! You kill for fun, you sick fuck!"

"Language, Weasley." He said, still with his calm countenance. "Yes, I kill. And yes, it can be fun, depending on who I'm killing."

"That's disgusting!"

"Don't tell me, you've never wanted to kill somebody."

"I…"

"Everybody has somebody." He said coldly.

"And some people don't care who it is, as long as they get to kill!" She said, in a very poisonous sounding voice.

"Some people." He said quietly. "You're bruises have returned." He said, one again becoming ridiculously calm, like he was chatting about Quidditch.

"Why do they keep disappearing?" She asked as she looked at a large bruise on her arm. "What have you done to me?"

"_I_ didn't do anything to you, Weasley." He replied.

"Then what…"

"All in due time." He waved his wand lazily and she was clothed in a black robe with expensive fabric. The initials "D.L.M" were stitched in fancy letters over her heart.

"You're initials?" She asked as she saw the letters.

He nodded. "Of course, my little red-headed property."

"I am not your property!" She said angrily.

"If you prefer to think that you aren't, then be my guest." He stated. "You're mind is still yours, for the time being, even if that is all that's yours."

"What do you mean, for the time being? What are you playing at, Malfoy?" She asked.

"You will find out soon enough. We are going to have a special private breakfast with the Dark Lord." He announced. They left the Gryffindor tower, given to Draco Malfoy because he was the Dark Lord's right-hand man. They walked through many passages and ended up at the two gargoyles guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Draco drew out his wand and pointed it at Ginny. She jumped slightly and tried to get away, but he was holding her wrist.

He whispered something and her bruises and cuts were instantly healed. "Don't say anything about the mirror," He warned. After he whispered something to one of the gargoyles they hopped out of the way and the entrance to Dumbledore's office was revealed.

A/N: Ah, the long-awaited entrance of Draco! Hope it wasn't a disappointment. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will probably be up before next week.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello readers, thanks again for the reviews! Sorry this chapter took me so long, but I was stuck and I also had no time to write. Hope you enjoy!

The spiral staircase brought them closer and closer to the most feared man in the world. It surprised Ginny just how well she had been able to cope with seeing him again, especially with how he looked now. It brought back so many memories of both a more innocent time and a more corrupted time. She was just a child and he preyed upon her and forced her to do his bidding. Though she was absolutely horrified of him now, more than she had ever been, this is what helped her to cope. _He is a coward that would corrupt a child for his own use._ She thought savagely and bravely as the spiral staircase reached its premium height.

Tom Riddle was sitting at Dumbledore's desk his feet propped up on the desk and he was leaning back a little in the high-backed chair. "Ah, Draco!" He greeted, surprisingly jovially for a thoroughly evil man.

"My lord." Draco greeted back as he came up to the desk.

"And Ginevra…" Tom said as he rose to his feet.

"Riddle." She regarded with a sneer.

"As petulant as always, I see." He said as he slowly came closer to her. "Do you fear me, Ginevra?" He whispered as he let his hand grace over her hair. There was a pause in which nobody said anything. Draco just stared at them and Tom rose his eyebrow questioningly. "Answer me, girl!" He said angrily, breaking the silence.

"Should I fear you?" She asked, trying to keep the timidity out of her voice and not wanting to give in and grant him a straight answer. Of course she was afraid of him. Who wouldn't be?

A smirk appeared on his face. "Such a brave girl to goad me like this." He said. "I can see that you are scared. Will you go far enough to back bravery up with actions?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked. He looked deep into her eyes and Draco came up and snaked his arm around her waist. He then, ever so slowly, brought his lips down to hers. When he was just centimeters from her lips he stopped.

"What would you do, for instance, if he kissed you right now?" Tom asked. Just as Draco began to close the tiny gap she let her hands rise to his shoulders and pushed him as hard as she could. He only stumbled back a couple of feet, but it was enough. "You are brave, little Gryffindor." Tom chuckled as he went to sit at the desk. "And now, time for the consequences of such bravery. Draco."

Ginny saw the fair-haired boy draw his wand from his pocket and lazily point it at her while leaning on the desk. "_Crucio._" He said in an almost bored way.

Then, for the first time in her life, Ginny felt the Cruciatus curse. It was the worst pain she had ever felt, and that includes the time when she fell out of her second-story bedroom window at The Burrow when she was five and landed in the rose bushes. She didn't want to scream, but it was impossible to keep from doing so for long. The pain had her writhing on the floor and she was biting through her tongue to keep them from the satisfaction of hearing her scream. The curse was lifted quickly, even though it felt like much longer.

Draco's face was calm and cool when he lifted the curse, and his eyes surveyed her mildly. Tom was looking at her also, his eyes shining in glee. In a last show of rebellion, she spit the blood from her tongue onto the antique rug on the old wooden floor. If they had been muggles, this might have made Tom mad. But they weren't, so he laughed instead and cleaned the rug with a quick "_scourgefy_." Her eyes began to tear from the pain she still felt in her tongue.

"What's wrong, Ginevra?" Tom asked mockingly as he began to approach her. He bent down and forced her mouth open. "Dear God, Girl!" He said in near shock. "What on earth did you do?"

"What is it?" Draco asked, leaving the desk and coming closer to Ginny.

"She's almost bitten through her tongue." Tom said with a chuckle.

"I knew there was a reason why she could keep herself from screaming."

"You could have done the curse harder." He said scornfully to Draco.

"Did you want me to make her bite all the way through her tongue?" Draco asked coldly.

"I wanted her to scream." Tom ground out.

"Do you want me to do it again until she screams?" Draco asked while arching an eyebrow.

"No, just heal her." He answered with a near sigh.

Draco bent to where she knelt on the floor and pried her mouth open. He put his wand close to her tongue and whispered a spell. Ginny's tongue suddenly felt much better.

"What do you say to Draco, Ginevra?" Tom asked. She didn't know what he meant and thus kept quiet, staring intently at the pattern of the rug. "Well, what do you say to Draco for fixing your tongue?" He repeated impatiently.

"Thank you." She said quietly and flatly, still not looking up from the rug.

"Honestly, girl." Tom said exasperatedly, sitting down in Dumbledor's chair. "Next time I will leave your wounds over night and see how you like that."

A few minutes later a house elf walked through the door, carrying a large silver platter. "Breakfast!" Tom announced joyously as the elf put the tray down on the large polished desk in front of him. The top of the platter was removed and two plates stacked full of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast sat staring up at the dark lord and giving off a bit of steam. _I'm so hungry!_ Ginny thought longingly, looking at the two plates. _I haven't eaten in days._

"Would you like some, Draco?" Tom asked.

"No, thank you. I'm really not hungry." He answered.

"It seems as though you are in luck, Ginevra. I was going to allow you another day without food. But it appears as if you would rather starve than say you are hungry, and there is no need to have this food go to waste." Two chairs suddenly appeared on the other side of the desk and Ginny sat in one of them, eyeing the food with slight suspicion.

Tom plunked one of the plates down in front of her as Draco took the other chair. "Elf!" He addressed sharply. "I would have you taste both plates of food."

"W-w-w-why s-s-sir?" The dirty elf asked meekly.

"How dare you question me, filth!" Tom yelled in anger, slamming his goblet down on the shiny surface for emphasis. The little elf came up to the desk, and reached up for the bit of food that was offered him from both plates. He ate it quickly, and seemed to hold his breath. He was waiting and holding his breath. And though she didn't notice it, Ginny was also for some unknown reason. Nothing happened. After testing the juice in the goblets the elf was dismissed.

"Why?" Ginny asked plainly.

"They tried to poison it the last two times." Tom explained. _I knew there was a reason why Hermione loves house elves so much!_ "All they succeeded in was getting two of their own dirty kind killed, and more than that if you count the ones that were punished." He began to eat, and Ginny, unable to contain herself any longer, also ate.

"Are you sure you won't join me, Ginevra?" Tom asked when they had finished eating.

"I'm sure." She said shortly, looking above his head to give the impression that she was looking at him.

"Maybe some day." He said with a mock wistfulness to his voice.

"In your dreams, Riddle." She said very quietly as he got up and turned to a bookshelf behind him. He didn't hear her. Draco did hear, as was evident by his very soft chuckle. She almost didn't hear it, even with how close she was to him.

"I have something to show you, Ginevra." He said as he plucked a book off the shelf. She couldn't see the book. _This can't be good._ She thought worriedly as he turned back towards her slowly. Draco's face had gone completely blank. He tossed the book on the desk. _Oh God!_ She thought as she sharply took in breath and her jaw dropped.

A/N: Sigh, finally finished. I had no clue what to write in this chapter. I really hope you liked it. It will not take me as long to write the next chapter. Please review!


	9. Chatper 9

A/N: Hello, hello! I'm very sorry that it took me so long to update, I've been soooo busy. You have no idea how long these chapters take me. Well maybe you do, but that's besides the point. Thanks for bearing with me and my ridiculous updating time, and thanks for reviewing!

"So you do recognize it, Ginevra." Tom chuckled as she looked at the old leather-bound diary. "I wonder, though, why it inspires such horror in you when I do not. Could it be because you know that it has the power to possess you," He asked rhetorically, "and make you do unimaginably wicked things?"

"I…" She began. But she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I could do the same thing, you know." He said, moving around the desk and standing behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and she winced a little, even though it didn't hurt. "I could own your soul if I wanted to." He moved one of his hands to her bare neck and let his thumb make lazy circles on the back of it. "I could break you without even raising a wand." He said as he removed his hands.

"Then why don't you?" She thought challengingly. But she did not say it.

"It would be so easy to do." He said as he went back to the other side of the desk. "But I can see that this," he made a sweeping motion with his hand, indicating the diary, "already has quite the hold on you. It would be a shame not to just let it finish what it started."

"You're going to kill me?" She asked, her voice devoid of emotion.

"Not kill you, foolish girl." He answered. "I have greater plans for you, when the time comes and you are mature enough." He turned to Draco, who had been casually looking through the books on Voldemort's bookshelf. "And Draco…"

"Hmm?" Draco said as he turned to face Tom.

"Have her write to my memory in the diary every night before bed." He ordered, like a doctor prescribing which medication to take when.

"For how long?" Draco asked.

"You'll know when." Tom said just before he disappeared with a crash.

Later that day, Ginny was sitting in one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room (now Draco's personal quarters). Draco had already taken the charm off the stairs to what once were the girls' dormitories, so he could now use them. He was sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book.

She stared at the rug.

"_Harry!" Hermione yelled. Harry had taken her book and was in the process of tossing it to Ron over her head._

"_Oy, Harry, go long!" Ron called as Harry rushed across the room._

"_Ron!" Hermione yelled at him. "You give that back, right now!"_

_Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan laughed as Hermione furiously got up and walked over to Ron. "Come on Hermione, you've been studying for weeks. It's not even Halloween yet, we don't have any exams for months and months." He pleaded._

"_Give me the book, Ron." She ground out angrily, as she put out her hand to receive the book. Ron looked at her for a minute, with a secret deep concentration. He quickly pushed his hand up and tossed the book across the room and out the open window._

"_Ronald Weas…"_

"…Weasley!" Draco shouted, standing right in front of her.

"Wha-what?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"What's wrong with you? I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes." He asked, sitting back in his chair.

"I was just thinking." She said, sadness coursing through her. It didn't show in her voice.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, his book apparently forgotten.

"Nothing."

"Granger, Potter?" He asked. "Your brother?" He raised his eyebrow.

"How did you…"

"The expression on your face." He answered. "Plus, I'm a good guesser."

"Can you tell me something?" She asked hesitantly.

"It depends."

"Is my brother Ron… did he survive?" She asked.

"Everything has its price, what will you give me for the answer?" He asked, while propping his feet up on the foot rest and stretching back with his hands behind his head.

"What do you want?"

"I want answers to my questions." He said.

"You have questions?" She asked, unsure of why she might know something that the dark lord's right-hand man didn't know.

"I have questions." He said in a flat voice. "And they're not about the Order of the Phoenix."

"You know about the Order?" She asked in mild shock. _Just how much does he know?_

"And about 12 Grimmauld Place." He answered.

"I'll answer your questions. But is Ron ok?" She asked impatiently.

"Patience, Weasley." He drawled. "Your brother is not here."

"What do you mean not here!" She asked with alarm in her voice.

"He seems to have escaped." Draco replied dryly.

"He… he escaped." She whispered dreamily, relief racing through her for the first time in days.

"Now, time for you to give me some answers. Answers to some long-pondered questions, I might add." He said, his tone becoming completely business-like.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, a little hesitantly for fear of what he might ask her.

"I have been wondering since second year what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. I know very little past the _heroics_ of _Potter_." He spit out the name like it left a foul taste on his tongue. "And why you, Ginny Weasley? What makes you so special? There has to be a reason why Voldemort told Father to give the diary to you." He thought, not actually voicing out loud.

"I… where do you want me to start?"

A/N: Alright, I know it's shorter than usual, and it took so long to write. I'm already angry enough at myself, so no need to be seething with rage. You got some good news in this chapter, and this is probably the last time in a while that this will happen. But I'm not sure yet. Anyway, the next chapter won't take nearly as long. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello readers! Sorry it's been so long, but I've been very busy with wrapping up the school year. The chapters will come much faster now that I'm on vacation. Thanks for your kind reviews, they are very much appreciated. Hope you like my take on Ginny's first year of school and the events that comprised it. I decided to have it in flashback form, rather than Ginny just telling a story.

_Five years ago, and the first year of Ginny Weasley's Hogwarts education…_

The little red-haired girl sat alone. Alone but for the small book in front of her, wrapped in cool black leather. To anyone it would have seemed like her own diary. But it wasn't, and nobody was there to see anyway. She was in her room in Gryffindor tower, alone because she was missing another dinner. She seldom attended meals anymore, and not even her own brother seemed to notice. He was too young and busy to notice his little sisters lack of public appearance, or even lack of friends.

She was getting very thin, and there were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her pale form was easily hidden by baggy robes that had fit perfectly when she had hugged her mother goodbye on platform nine and three-quarters.

It had started that she just wrote in the diary once in a while, when she was bored, or lonely, or just couldn't sleep at night. But the boy inside was, he was mysterious and intriguing, and he was always there for her. Even when everybody else looked through her like she was invisible. As it was she was writing in the book quickly. Conversing with Tom took up more of her time than anything else nowadays. He had even taken her into his world a few times. One of these such times, she had been having trouble with a spell and he brought her into the diary to help her learn it.

_I don't like the girls my age, Tom. They don't understand, and even when I'm around them I'm so lonely._ Ginny scrawled on the paper, expressing her sadness so easily to Tom.

_They're children, Ginevra. They're immature, giggling children. You don't want to be part of their stupidity. Trust me, darling, it's better that way._ Appeared on the page in well-cultured handwriting.

_But I just don't understand. How could it be better that I have no friends?_ She wrote because of genuine confusion at his logic.

_You have me. You don't need them._

_But I don't really have you! I can't even talk to you!_ She protested in writing.

_Oh but you know you can…_

She felt the familiar tug, not so much behind her navel as with traveling by flu or portkey, but a tug all the same, and she was wrenched into the diary.

"Welcome back Ginevra." She was standing in the middle of the great hall, looking upon a sea of unknown faces. She knew from her past ventures into Tom's work that they couldn't see her, but it still made her nervous to be around all of them. She knew Tom was in Slytherin, but she had begun to think that Slytherins weren't so bad after all, and Tom was especially kind and friendly. "You're too thin, don't you eat anymore?"

"I haven't been very hungry lately." It was the truth. She did not lie to Tom.

"You look like you haven't been sleeping either."

"I can't sleep anymore."

"And your brothers don't notice?" He asked rhetorically, putting his hand on her chin in a gesture of comfort. "They don't care about you, Sweet. They don't, but I do. I'll always care about you."

"I know you will, Tom," She replied, letting a smile creep up to her little mouth.

"Come on. This is when I leave and go back to my room." He said, leaving the great hall with Ginny in toe. "Have you ever been in the head boy's room?" He asked, looking back at her. She shook her head no. They arrived at his room and entered. It was large and well decorated. There was a couch and a four-poster bed, larger and more cushy than the average students bed. The colors were primarily silver, green, and the darkest black she had ever seen.

"I bet you would look beautiful in Slytherin colors." He said, noticing her looking around at the décor. "Salazar Slytherin once said the same thing to Helga Hufflepuff. I think it's the red hair." He added, letting his hand slide through her long, curling hair. "I want you to try something on."

"What is it?" She asked, following him over to his armoire.

"I've wanted to see you in a Slytherin uniform since I first laid eyes on you." He replied while looking through clothes.

"I don't think your robes will fit me," she told him while he continued rifling through his armoire.

"Surely not, but this will," he said as he held up a skirt, blouse, best, and Slytherin tie, not to mention green knee socks. "Would you, Ginny?" He asked, handing it to her.

"Of course, Tom, if it'll make you happy."

"Very happy. Here now," he said, handing the uniform to her, "I'll turn around so that you can change."

She did change, and he turned back around, a smirk creeping to his face. "I knew it, you would make a brilliant Slytherin. They would appreciate you. You'd never be without entourage of friends and admirers. Sit with me," He said as he sat and patted the couch cushion beside him.

"Yes, Tom." She said as she sat next to him on the couch. His dark brown eyes looking down into her lighter ones.

"I need to talk to you about something important." He said, bring his large hand up to rest on her tiny cheek. "I'm powerful, more powerful than you could imagine. We could rule the world, me sweet. We would be revered, obeyed, even worshipped. We could make a society that rewards the worthy instead of one that treats them the same as the scum."

"I don't understand..."

"The muggles and mudbloods, love. They are lower than dirt, and not even fit to look upon you. Rule with me, Ginevra. Be my queen." He let his lips descend on her little eleven year-old ones in her first kiss. It wasn't an innocent child's peck, but a deep passionate kiss from an experienced seventeen year-old boy. He introduced his tongue to her small mouth in a French kiss, and she snapped her head back and pushed him hard away from her with her little hands.

"How could you?" She asked, her famous Weasley temper directed toward Tom for the first time. "I thought you were different from the other Slytherins, and all the horrible people out there. I never thought I'd hear you say the word 'mudblood'. I trusted you Tom, I didn't know you were crazy. I..." He cut her off by crushing his mouth against hers again and pushing her down into the couch.

She caught him off-guard and pushed as hard as she could, throwing him off of her and onto the floor. He had forgotten that she had six older brothers and had been play-fighting with them since she was only a toddler. "Stop!" She yelled as he began to get up and move towards her again. Her little fists were flying at him, but he brushed them away easily.

"Come now, Ginevra!" He said angrily, picking her up from the couch and crossing the room to drop her on his bed. He pinned her arms above her head and caught her mouth with his for the third time, while straddling her. She writhed and struggled to get away but he was able to pin her arms with just one hand, while he gently squeezed her breast with the other. He lifted his head and looked at her slyly.

"Stop, Tom! Stop it!" She yelled as she tried to rip herself away from him. As if in answer, he slid his hand that wasn't holding her arms down her body. His hand reached her bare thigh and began to pull up her skirt. "Stop! Help! Somebody, help me!"

"Oh, Ginevra..." He said as he shook his head in disappointment.

Suddenly she found herself in complete darkness in her own bed in Gryffindor Tower. She didn't wait a minute before tearing the curtains open and sneaking to the third floor girls bathroom to get rid of the diary.

A/N: Ta da! Finally done! That is not all there will be about Ginny's first year, but I thought that was a good size chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello readers! Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you liked the chapter. Ginny is still telling Draco about her first year, so this, of course, takes place in the past again.

A few days Ginny became lonely and she felt the pull of the diary, and the familiar need to talk to the boy within. It wasn't in the bathroom now, but she somehow knew, possibly as part of her unique connection with it, where it could be found. That is how she came to be tearing through the second year boys dormitory, specifically the stuff belonging to Harry Potter.

She knew in her heart that Harry had talked to Tom, had seen him face to face like she had, which partly worried her. She wasn't worried about Harry, the savior of the wizarding world, she was almost worried that Tom wouldn't like her anymore after meeting Harry. Although she had been ready to abandon Tom forever just a short while ago, she missed him, and managed to rationalize his actions in her head.

She finally found it, rolled up in a shirt in Potter's trunk. It didn't take long for her to run to the nearest secluded place, and talked to Tom as she always did.

_I'm glad you came back to me, Ginevra._ His writing appeared on the page, and she imagined his voice saying it.

_I'm sorry, Tom. I'm sorry I threw your diary away Harry picked it up._

_No, darling, don't be sorry. I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to. Sometimes you seem so mature I forget how young you are. In any case, I've wanted to meet the Potter boy for quite some time._

_You have?_ she wrote quickly, her heartbeat quickening with worry that Tom liked Harry more than her.

_Yes, he has fascinated me for some time. With the way you talk about him how could I not show interest?_

Her heartbeat returned to natural, as she thought that he was only interested in Harry because she was.

_I missed you, Tom._

* * *

It wasn't long after, she found herself talking to Tom as usual and he invited her into his world again. Although she was still slightly wary because of what had happened the last time she had joined him in person, she agreed without hesitation and was pulled into the reality inside the leather-bound book.

She was not in the Great Hall, Tom's room, or any of the other places she had visited. In fact, she had never seen or heard of the dank place where she was. "Tom..." she whispered. When there was no answer she repeated it louder, hearing her own voice echo off the stone and marble.

She began to the front of the room, near a great face carved in the stone. Echoing footsteps began sounding from the side of the room and she spun quickly toward the source of the noise.

"Tom!" she gasped. "You... you scared me."

"Did I?" he asked as he continued walking towards her.

"Yes," she said quietly, trying to keep from instinctively backing away as he came closer. "Well you surprised me really, I... you just... surprised-"

"How?"

"I just didn't see..."

"You're mumbling, sweetheart," he said coldly.

"What's wrong, Tom?" Ginny asked, noticing that he was still moving forward menacingly, a cold look on his face. She was backing away quickly, almost stumbling at times. "What is it?"

"It has to be this way, Ginevra. I wanted it to be the Potter brat. It would have been my greatest victory for _him_ give _his_ life for me. But it's you I need far more than Potter."

"I don't understand. You're a figment- a ghost... I- I don't know _what_ you are!" she said, realizing for the first time that she had never even questioned exactly what Tom was.

"A memory, Ginevra. Little more than a memory preserved in a diary," whispered Tom as he slowly stepped closer.

"But who's memory?" she asked desperately. "I've never heard of a Tom Marvolo Riddle, or a Thomas Riddle, or even a Riddle at all!"

There was a pause that seemed to encompass an eternal silence. She was backed up against the stone with nowhere to go.

"But you have heard of Lord Voldemort."

"Of course I… but no, no…" she sputtered brokenly as it began to sink in.

"Don't tell me you had no idea!"

"It's not true!" she screamed.

"Deep down you knew! You may be young, but you're not that foolish. You knew something wasn't right, and yet you kept coming back to me, it was the darkness that intrigued you!" he said loudly, though they were barely an inch apart.

"I didn't know! You horrible, evil, awful, _bastard_!" With that she launched herself at him ferociously, all of her Gryffindor courage and famous Weasley temper kicking in. Although she expected to crash roughly into him, possibly knocking him to the ground, she only whizzed through him, as if he was no more than cold air, and clattered to the stones on the ground.

"You cannot touch me now, Ginevra. This isn't one of the memories I've taken you into. I am the only unreal thing here," he said while menacingly descending upon her.

* * *

"Is that everything?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"And you haven't left anything out?"

"Nothing," She said resolutely.

"I had heard rumors."

"What, that he raped me?" She asked coldly.

"It was a possibility. Zabini never thought that he did, but the rest of us weren't sure."

"Well he didn't."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, not really looking at each other, in total silence. The fire crackled, much as it had during all of the hours she had spent in this very common room, but it was different and almost eerie for the air that surrounded it.

"When did you become a Death Eater, Malfoy?"

"I think we've talked enough for now, Weasley," He said very quietly as he got up, setting his book on the floor.

A/N: And there you go. I know it's been a long time since I updated, so if anybody still holds interest I would appreciate it very much if you reviewed and told me so. I'll try to update more frequently, but I really can't make any promises. If it has been too long since an update and you have lost interest please review and tell me so that I don't write when nobody holds any interest. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
